sdgofandomcom-20200215-history
Mission 04 - Test Factory
Objectives: Destroy Balls to advance. Destroy Hizacks to advance. Destroy Turrets and Enemies to advance. Destroy the Aile Strike before time runs out. Quest Rewards: Enemies: Part 1: Ball: Balls will spawn regularily in part 1 of this mission and try to shoot you from afar. You have to shoot an increasing amount of them per difficulty level. These aren't a problem if you shoot them as soon as they spawn, but on higher difficulty levels these can do a lot of damage to you. Part 2: Hizack: These units will generally try to run away, but can attack if you get close. You must destroy a certain amount, increasing with difficulty level, to go through to part 3. Z'Gok: These are very difficult to destroy. They have more defense than the other grunt units you face and deal more damage. M1 Astray: These will shoot beams at you and melee with beam sabres, but die fairly easily. They are not a big problem to deal with. GINN: GINNs will generally shoot you from afar with mega beams and deal a fair amount of damage. Their defense is low though, so they get destroyed easily. Part 3: Turret: You must destroy a certain amount of these increasing with difficulty. They shoot homing missiles that stun, and since a lot of these spawn they can chain stun attacks. On higher difficulties V-vaccine is almost a requirement. You can defeat these more easily with a Beam Special Attack on a row of these. Hizack/M1/Z'Gok/GINN: These return if you're halfway through finishing part 3. Destroying these counts toward the requirement of units destroyed to advance to part 4. These are more easily destroyed than the Turrets, so if you see one of these destroy it. Part 4: Turret: Turrets shoot homing missiles that stun, and since a lot of these spawn they can chain stun attacks. On higher difficulties V-vaccine is almost a requirement. Hizack/M1/Z'Gok/GINN: These return if you destroy turrets in part 4. There's little point in destroying these as you should be focussing on Aile Strike. Aile Strike: Aile Strike frantically moves around in a room filled with Turrets. You must destroy Aile Strike to finish the mission. Catching Aile Strike in a Beam Special Attack can help your team deal damage to it. Neue Ziel can also try to catch it with melee attacks, but should avoid knocking it down as it will run away during its invincibility frames. Lower difficulty strategy: Very Easy: Try not to use your Trainer MS and you will do well. In this difficulty level you can still opt to destroy turrets in part 4 if you wish. Easy: Use decent Mobile Suits. The type doesn't really matter, but having a Beam Special Attack really helps out. In this difficulty level you can still opt to destroy turrets in part 4 if you wish. Normal: This is more difficult than Easy. You will need to bring good mobile suits, like Wing Gundam Zero, Wing Gundam, Psyco Gundam or any other strong mobile suit you have. In this difficulty level you can still opt to destroy turrets in part 4 if you wish. Hard: This mission can be difficult if you do not have units with Beam Special Attacks or Vaccines equipped. Having 3-4 units with Beam Specials can really help in part 3 when you're destroying rows of Turrets as fast as possible. The faster you finish part 3, the more time you have in part 4. Try to lure Aile Strike in a corner and catch it in Beam Special Attacks. Good units to use are Wing Gundam Zero, Psyco Gundam, Apsalus II or other units with a Beam Special and spammable attacks. Expert mission strategy: Do note that there may be other options that can be used. However, any swaps you make to the ideal team composition may increase the difficulty of this mission. Expert missions are difficult even with a decent team. Chose your unit composition wisely. Alternatives: * Psyco Gundam instead of Apsalus II * God/Master instead of Neue Ziel * Heavyarms Custom (EW) instead of Psyco Gundam / Apsalus II * Wing Gundam Zero instead of Psyco Gundam Expert: First of destroy the Balls as quickly as possible. Neue Ziel doesn't do much here, but it's not a difficuly part of the mission by any stretch. Any damage that Apsalus II takes is a bonus, as it helps trigger Infinite Ammo: Weapon 2 quicker. On the second part your team will deal with the grunt suits. Apsalus II really helps out if it has it's skill up as it can spam Mega Beams to deal with the enemies. Pick off Hizacks quickly and try not to die too many times on this part. You can use a Beam Special Attack at the start and you should have it back up in part 3. Cyclops can be used here to destroy units more quickly. In part 3 you should divide your team and have 2 people go for each side. Spam Mega Beams to hit rows of Turrets or use a Beam Special Attack on a row of them to deal a fair amount of damage. Once normal grunts spawn have the Neue Ziel destroy them while the rest of the team focusses on turrets. Make good time here so you will go on to part 4 with time to spare. Part 4 is where you will be happy you equipped V-vaccines. The missile spam on Expert difficulty can be very hard to deal with if you do not have these equipped. While it's technically possible to do this mission without them if you lure Aile Strike into the corners, the AI is so irrational that you may not get Aile Strike in the position you want. Have Neue Ziel melee Aile Strike while the rest of the team Beam Specs in turns while doing damage. Try to avoid knocking Aile Strike down as much as possible.